Danny's sister, Pearl harbor
by ashkickerchic
Summary: A weird story that is bascially like pearl harbor but with a new character. P.S it is a little different.
1. Default Chapter

Evelyn had just gotten off the train to meet Rafe and whoever else he brought with him. The nurses and some of the soldiers were going out for the night. The introductions began as they headed for the club. Danny stayed out of the way and upon arrival at the club, he sat down by himself with a shot of brandy. Many of the nurses and soldiers were dancing or talking. Evelyn and Rafe were dancing together not to far from where Danny was sitting when Evelyn noted that Danny seemed kind of shy and unsure of himself. " Well, he kind of is" said Rafe softly, " when he was younger his dad was pretty hard on him and his kid sister". " That's really to bad" replied Evelyn. " yeah, but when he's in the air he's real sure of himself" stated Rafe. " Hey, do you wanna go somewhere a little more private" asked Evelyn. " sure" replied Rafe. A short while latter, Rafe had to tell Evelyn that he was leaving the next morning to go to war, he chose to do this when he and Evelyn were on the elevator. " Evelyn, i have to leave tomarrow, i am going to join the eagle squardron" Rafe said softly. " I passed you and you go to the most possibly dangerous place you can" replied Evelyn in a hushed voice. " just don't come to see me off" said Rafe as he kissed her good-bye. Evelyn watched as he left.   
  
  
  
a/n- i know this is weird and pretty much telling something over again with wrong quotes but in the next chap, i will introduce Danny's younger sister. please kindly review.  
  
  



	2. Jannee

After Rafe left with Evelyn, Danny headed home. He just hoped his sister Jannee hadn't done something incredibly ill advised. Danny was glad to see that the place was still in the upright position. He walked in to find Jannee writing something. Jannee looked up and quickly put whatever she was working on away. " So did you meet any nurses" asked Jannee trying to be innocent. " Yeah" replied Danny bitterly. " What you didn't talk to any of them" asked Jannee. " No, but Rafe met one" said Danny. " Oh, did he tell her he was assigned to the eagle squadron. " Yep" said Danny as he said good-night and went to bed. How could he have been so stupid as to bring Jannee to a military base. For the love of God she is 13 years old. She is probably going to be permenatly corrupted at the end of this war thought Danny as he turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
  
a/n- ok ok this is short but it makes it easier for me to break things up. just please review and whatnot.   
  



	3. Rafe's departure

Danny woke up as the reality of going to drop Rafe off at the train station dawned upon him. He really didn't want to have to go through with this but as Rafe's best friend this was what he had to do. After dressing and checking on Jannee who yelled at him for waking her, he went to go pick up Rafe. The drive to the station was a quiet one. Danny didn't know what to say. Rafe was also at a loss of words. All he knew was that if something were to happen to him, he wanted Danny to tell Evelyn. The drive to the train station wasn't too incredibly long. They were soon in the station bidding their last good-byes. " Danny" said Rafe, " if something were to happen to me, i want you to tell Evelyn. " Come back for the both of us" replied Danny hugging Rafe good-bye. As Rafe, borded the train, he wondered if Evelyn had come despite his request. His question was soon answered as Evelyn appeared outside the window crying. Rafe pounded on the window attempting to get her attention but she couldn't hear him and left.   
  
Danny couldn't believe that Rafe had left. He really left. Danny had almost hopped that Rafe would lose his nerve but that was hardly the case. Danny walked in to find Jannee sitting on her bed writing again, he wondered what she was doing. Not too long ago he had insisted she keep a diary but she said that was for girls. So what was she doing. " You made it back" said jannee sarcastically. " Yeah" said Danny really begining to think he had raised a cynic. Come to think of it, Jannee should probably be playing Barbie's or playing with make-up with other girls her age but no, she wanted to go to the military base on pearl harbor with him. He knew when he and Rafe joined the military she would want to be in on it too, but why he let her was a mystery to him.  
  
Jannee felt rather sorry for Danny. Rafe his best friend had left him to go to war and now they are shipping us off to pearl harbor. Going to pearl harbor for her wasn't going to be so bad. I want to go thought Jannee to herself. Come to think of it, she almost didn't get to go. First, she had to try and convince Danny to let her go. According to him, she should be playing Barbie's or playing with make-up with other girls her age not living on a military base during a war in which for the time being we aren't engaged in. He knows i am not into that kind of stuff. Next i had to convince some of his ranking officers, that was one of the hardest negotiations of my life. They finally gave in when i went into a fit about Danny being my only family and how it would break my heart to be separated from him. To say the least, tomorrow we are off to pearl harbor.  
  
  
a/n- this is stupid i know but please review. a wee bit longer if you didn't notice.  
  
  



	4. preparing to leave

Oh god, i just forgot that we are going to pearl harbor tomorrow thought Danny as he went to see if Jannee was packed. Sure enough she was packed. I dreaded tomarrow because Jannee at pearl harbor is destined to see some pretty rough stuff. God forbid some of those sleazy soldiers socialize with her. That would not be good. Just as i was about to leave Jannee acknowledged my presences. " I'v been packed for weeks, i can hardly wait" said Jannee. This is just what i need thought Danny. " Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you the best of it Danny, i bought a dress" said Jannee immensely enjoying the reactions from her brother. " You did what" asked Danny wondering if he really heard her. " Yes, I did" said Jannee and this is what it looks like" said Jannee pulling out a picture from under her bed. Danny about died. It was some skimpy thing with a low cut neck and slits up the sides. " you call this a dress" asked Danny trying not to pass out. " God, Danny, you really think i would wear that" asked Jannee trying not to snicker. " You said you were" said Danny confused. " I was being sarcastic, but i did buy a dress" said Jannee. leaving the room.  
  
  
a/n- another weird chap.  
  



	5. arriving in pearl harbor

Danny stood there confounded what the hell had Jannee just done. Amen she hadn't really bought the dress he had dreaded. For a sick sad moment, Danny thought she really had. Imagine what kind of ruckus that could have caused if she wore that in public.  
  
Danny is so gullible thought Jannee trying not to laugh. She really shouldn't have done that but it was rather funny to say the least. Or at least for. Oh well tomarrow Danny and i will leave for Pearl Harbor together (thankgod) and wait for Rafe to join us whenever he gets back from the eagle squadron if he gets back. God forbid he don't thought Jannee trying to push that thought aside. She really couldn't bear to see Danny and Evelyn trying to live a life without him, come to think of it, how would she cope? Shut up she ordered her mind. It didn't shut up as she pulled the covers over her head.   
  
The sun had barely risen when Jannee went to wake Danny up. " God, what is it this time" mumbled Danny grogily his voice still muddled with sleepiness. " well" Jannee stated matter of factly " We have a boat to catch in two hours and i am most ashamed that i had to wake you up vs. you waking me up, now i look like the bad guy" said Jannee pulling the covers off the bed causing Danny to sit up. " I knew that would do it" said Jannee sardonically. " do you always have to be such a smart ass in the morning" said Danny hitting Jannee with the pillow. " I do indeed" said Jannee smartly.  
  
A few weeks latter, her and Danny had arrived in pearl. On the boat, she had met Evelyn, Rafe's girlfriend. She was really nice.   
  
Pearl Harbor was really pretty. It was also peaceful. She had headed Danny's warning to sociallizing with strangers on a beach not to far from where they were staying for the time being, some of them were really creepy. Earlier that day, I went with Danny and one of his friends to watch a wrestling match on a ship. Danny won the bet.  
  
Pearl Harbor was great thought Danny. He was just having one job of keeping an eye on Jannee. He despite not wanting her to come he was acctually glad she was there to talk to. He also felt better that she wasn't by herself. The letters from Rafe weren't exactly what you would call pleasant. Danny was just hopping he would come back in one piece.   
  
Danny hadn't been stationed in Pearl very long when Col. Dollitle called him to the office. What had he done this time, he had been training really hard and hadn't done anything bad that he knew of. " Danny please take a seat, i want to talk to you about Rafe" said Dollitle. " What about Rafe" said Danny trying to keep his composure. " He died, word just came today that his plane crashed and they didn't find his body, I'm sorry" said Dollitle as he dismissed Danny. Damn why did this happen thought angrily as trying to find the best way to tell Evelyn. At this thought, tears started coursing their way down his face, he didn't try to stop them.   
  
Danny took a cab to the place where the nurses were staying. How was he going to say this?  
  
Evelyn spotted the cab outside the window. Her heart leapt for joy, it must be Rafe! She walked to the door hardly containing her joy at the arrival of Rafe. It wasn't Rafe who stepped out of the cab, it was Danny in a military uniform with a tear stained face. Her happiness popped more rapidly than a balloon. Rafe was dead, Danny didn't even have to say it she thought as she headed toward Danny now joining him in his crying.   
  
God Danny thought, she must of thought it was Rafe who was going to get out of the cab. He felt really bad as he stroked her hair.   
  
Oh god thought Evelyn through tears. Rafe is dead. Danny must be litterally trying to remain in one piece. How could this have happened to Rafe?  
  
They were now talking quietly about Rafe on a bench outside of the house. " why did Rafe have to volunteer to go to war in the first place" sighed Evelyn as she tried to stop another wave of tears. " He volunteered" asked Danny. " He said he was assigned" said Danny, " He always was trying to protect me". " He didn't tell you he volunteered" asked Evelyn. " no he didn't" said Danny. A silence engulfed them temporarily. Evelyn laid her head on Danny's shoulder and began to cry. Danny cried too.   
  
Danny walked in to find Jannee was waiting for him, god was he glad to see her.  
  
Oh dear God, Danny looks like he just got back from hell. Please tell me Rafe didn't die. Jannee reached out and hugged her brother, he was shaking all over.   
  
" Rafe's dead" chocked out Danny. " I know" said Jannee. " Why are you up so late" asked Danny looking down at her. " I was waiting for you and last time i checked, i didn't have a bed time" said Jannee. Danny almost smiled. She was right. " Well, I'm going to bed" said Danny. " Good-night" said Jannee softly as he left.  
  
Evelyn walked in to find her room mates wondering what had happened. She simply told them Rafe was no more and went to bed to cry. God, why did he have to die thought Evelyn falling alsleep.  
  
a/n- i wrote a longer chapter and please review.  
  



	6. moving on

It was three months since Danny and Evelyn got news that Rafe had died. Evelyn and Danny were both trying to move on.  
  
That night, the other nurses most worried about Evelyn halled her out to a movie. That same night Jannee had made Danny take her to the movies.  
  
After the film, the news reels began to play, Evelyn didn't want to be there for those and excused herself for some fresh air.   
  
Unknowingly, Danny to feels no need to watch the news reels and walks out shortly after. As he makes a brisk move to leave he notices some one familiar standing outside, oh god he realizes, it's Evelyn. " Hi Evelyn" said Danny as he approched her not knowing what he was thinking. Realizing who it was, Evelyn pleasantly responded. " Hi Danny". " How have you been Danny" asked Evelyn not knowing what else to say. " I've been flying alot lately, what have you been up to" said Danny. " i guess i was avoiding you too" addmitted Evelyn looking at the dinner across the street. " You wanna go get a cup of coffee" asked Danny. " Sure" said Evelyn smiling.  
  
After ordering, Danny talked about the time Rafe had him make him wings without a motor, he broke his leg jumping off the barn with them. Both Danny and Evelyn laughed.   
  
Damn it felt good to laugh thought Danny, Evelyn was thinking along the same lines.  
  
" Danny, i had a really great time but i had better go" said Evelyn getting up. " Do you want me to walk you home" asked Danny. " No I'll be ok" said Evelyn as she waved good-bye and left. Just as Danny was about to get up, he noticed Evelyn left her handkerchief at the table.   
  
As Danny walked toward Evelyn's house, he wondered if she was asleep. He knew this was stupid, but he had to see her again.  
  
As Evelyn prepared for bed she thought about Danny he was really nice. Oh dear god what am i thinking thought Evelyn. She loved Rafe.  
  
a/n- not very good, just please read and review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. falling for Evelyn and vice-versa

Evelyn was just about to go to sleep when some one rung the door bell. Who could that be thought Evelyn as she went to answer it with Sandra on her heel. Upon arriving at the door, Evelyn was relieved to see it was just Danny. She told Sandra she could go back to sleep.  
  
Danny felt stupid, she was trying to sleep and here he was on her door step probably looking like a complete idiot.   
  
" Uh you left this at the dinner and i thought you might need it tomorrow " said Danny lost for words. " Thankyou for dropping my hanky off at this time" said Evelyn smiling slightly. " Sorry" said Danny. " hey do you think..." "shhhhh Danny" said Evelyn. " Ok" said Danny more quietly, do you think that mabey if i called i could come over or we could get together. " Yes mabey" said Evelyn quietly bidding him a good-night. She turned around and her housemates were all looking at her. " There is nothing going on between me and Danny " said Evelyn eyeing the looks on their faces. " Even if there was something, i don't see anything wrong with it" said Sandra quietly. " Ev, maybe it's time to move on and Danny seems like a good guy and Rafe sent Danny to tell you so that you would be ok" said Barbra. " Good-night " said Evelyn heading for her bed.   
  
As Danny left, he thought himself a complete idiot. I am so stupid. He walked back to where they were staying and walked in. He went to see if Jannee was asleep. She was but not for long owing to the fact that when he walked in she bolted straight up, she was always such a light sleeper.   
  
" So Danny" she said fully awake. " How did it go with Evelyn" she asked. " Don't tell me you think there is something between us" said Danny amazed that even his sister thought something was going on. " I do along with many others i am sure" replied Jannee. " ok ok you caught me but there is nothing going on i just think i like her" said Danny. " Oh is that all" asked Jannee sensing that Danny really was falling in love with her. " Yes, well no" stuttered Danny. " Uh huh we have a confesion" said Jannee with a slight giggle. The few times Danny did like girls it was always the same story, he was being as clear as glass. " You think it's ok to like her when Rafe's gone and all. " i do Danny, i am so sick of you moping around like a lost puppy for the love Jesus so if you like her, tell her" replied Jannee seriously hopping this would be of help to her brother. " Ok, i will" said Danny. " Good-night Danny" said Jannee " Good-night Jannee" said her brother. " Oh and wait, just don't go to fast or you might scare her" said Jannee as Danny shut the door.  
  
As Danny prepared for bed he thought leave it to Jannee to have advice for everything and anything. He was again glad she came but was sincerly hopping she wasn't being corrupted behind his back.  
  
a/n- i know weird and probably not worth reading but please do and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. love

The next morning, Danny got up early to go to the air base to practice shooting with some of the other pilots. He wasn't doing to well from his stand point and asked gooz to adjust a bolt when all of them went quiet. " Evelyn's coming" said one. " And that sure ain't a government issued uniform" said another. Great thought Danny ducking this is just what i need.   
  
Why are they all leaving thought Evelyn. Danny emerged from the cockpit and onto the wing as he walked to the tip. " Hi Evelyn" said Danny. " Hi Danny replied. " Why are they all leaving" asked Evelyn " They don't have to". " I don't know" replied Danny as Gooz came back got his wrench and left. " Well anyway, i hope people aren't getting ideas" said Evelyn. " Oh no not at all, that would be embarrassing" replied Danny most uneasily trying to remember what Jannee said. "yes it would" stated Evelyn. " Well anyway i am going out with the girls so i had better go" said Evelyn. " Bye" said Danny. " Bye" said Evelyn walking away. " Hey Evelyn, have you ever watched the sun set in pearl harbor" asked Danny. " Sure lot's of times" replied Evelyn ever so confused. " No i mean from the air" said Danny. " No" replied Evelyn wondering what exactly he was getting that." Can i change that" asked Danny. " Yes, see you at sunset" replied Evelyn who turned to walk away with a small smile.  
  
Oh dear god what the hell have i done thought Danny nervously. I have really messed up big time.   
  
It was close to sunset when Evelyn located Danny. He was cute thought Evelyn mentally slapping herself. " Hey Danny" she called. " Hi Evelyn " he called back running to meet up with her. Danny found a plane and after helping her to get settled started it up. " You know i could get kicked out of the military for doing this" said Danny. Evelyn just laughed as the plane began to separate from the ground.   
  
It was amazing thought Evelyn over the roar of the engines. She was actually glad she came, she was really enjoying this.  
  
Danny grinned over Evelyn's head as he heard her gasp in awe. At least she didn't freak out when she asked and she seemed to be liking it unlike Jannee who refused to fly if her life depended on it, Jannee hated air planes and shot him daggers anytime he even suggested taking her up in one.  
  
" It's beautiful i can see why you love flying so much" gasped Evelyn in awe. " I know " said Danny. " Have you ever flown before" Danny asked. " Yes a few times, just don't do that roll thing like my father" requested Evelyn. " You mean a barrel roll" asked Danny rolling the plane in mid-air with Evelyn screaming and laughing at the same time. When he righted the plane, Danny asked " Was that the roll thing you were talking about". " Yes" replied Evelyn as Danny turned the plane over again before righting it and landing it. A voice greeted them as they exited the plane yelling it was suppose to be in before dark. " Run to the parachute hanger" whispered Danny to Evelyn as he took the keys out and she ran to the parachute hanger. Danny followed her to the parachute hanger, she was hiding in a hanging parachute. She opened up a slit in one to let him in. His heart was beating fast. " Evelyn" he said weekly. Evelyn just kissed him softly. They continued kissing until Evelyn pulled Danny down by the dog tags. They started kissing more and more passionately.  
  
When Evelyn arrived home, the other nurses were asleep. Danny unfortunately wasn't so fortunate. Upon arriving, Jannee came up to him looking like she was about to giggle, what was up with her?  
  
Danny and Evelyn were having a serious kissing session or something thought Jannee just by the way Danny looked as he walked in the door. It didn't help that he still had a few lipstick smudges on his cheeks.   
  
" So, i presume that you and Evelyn were um kissing pretty passionatly" said Jannee trying not to giggle. " What makes you think that" said Danny trying not to lose his composure, how did she come up with that? " It's written all over your face Danny and i mean litterally" said Jannee who was now about to errupt in laughter. " You little" said Danny as he chased Jannee out of the kitchen and into her room were he proceeded to whack her gently with her pillow before telling her good-night and turning off her light and shutting her door.   
  
She is good, thought Danny who was trying to wipe the lipstick off before the other pilots saw. They would have a field day with that. Finally satisfied he attempted to sleep but he couldn't, he had to see Evelyn again.   
  
The next day when Evelyn woke up, she knew she had to talk to Danny. It was most conveinent that she spotted him getting out of a taxi. It was funny to watch him hastily salute another officer and run toward her.  
  
Oh hell there she is thought Danny as he hastily saluted another officer. " Evelyn, I couldn't sleep a wink last night i had to see you and i hope you don't regret the other night because i sure don't" said Danny quickly. " Evelyn smiled " No i don't regret it, i just think we went a bit too fast". Danny smiled. " Danny your ties crocked" said Evelyn moving toward him to fix it. He kissed her.  
  
  
  
a/n- i got bored and so this is what i came up with. and oh yes, i dont own anything except Jannee i think. Oh well i hope you enjoyed and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. childhood memories

Danny rested his forhead atop Evelyn's. They stood like that quietly. " Hey, you wanna go to the beach" asked Evelyn. " Sure" Danny " race you there" finished Danny as he took off running causing Evelyn to run screaming after him. Upon arrival at the beach, they both clapsed on the sand laughing. " God Danny, you know you can run faster than me, that was hardly fair" whined Evelyn. " I think it's plenty fair" retorted Danny. " That is obviously a matter of oppinion" said Evelyn leaning over to kiss Danny. " Obviously" replied Danny returning the kiss. A moment of silence followed.   
  
" Mind if i ask you something" asked Evelyn. " Yeah sure go ahead" replied Danny. " Did you and Jannee have a rough child hood" asked Evelyn. " Yeah, where did you find that out " asked Danny a glazed look coming over his feautures. " I don't know, Rafe mentioned it and i noticed Jannee had scars on her wrist" said Evelyn softly. " The scars on her wrist aren't from the abuse initially, she got scared and tried to kill herself when she was about 6 yrs old" said Danny. " I remember i was talking to Rafe when i heard screaming in the bathroom, when i walked in there, Jannee had managed to slit her wrist" " I was so scared i didn't know if she was going to make it", " I always had hated my father, for beating up on me and Jannee, he died that night of alcohol poisning, he didn't even see Jannee in the hospital". " I was glad he died". " My mom died when i was about 2" Jannee's mom died after Jannee was born, Jannee never knew her, after that, it was me and Jannee fending for ourselves against dad, he would usually get mad at me and go after Jannee then have a go with me when i tried to intervene, no-one but Rafe believed us". " A few yrs ago when me and Rafe joined the military, i couldn't leave Jannee nor would she allow me to leave without her so i brought her along" Danny sighed and stop talking. " The story of my life" he muttered.   
  
Evelyn was speachless, so it was true. Their father really did abuse them and no one believed them. god no wonder he wasn't sure of himself sometimes.   
  
  
  
  
a/n- don't ask what i was thinking. I just happen to remember Rafe saying that Danny's father was hard on him so i dramatized and made it some bid spiel. I know it sucks. Oh well read and kindly review. I own nothing but Jannee   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. pearl harbor war commences

  
A few weeks latter in the bathroom, Evelyn realizes something, she is pregnant with Danny's kid. " Ev, will you get out of there you've been in there nearly an hour" shouted Betty. Evelyn emerged. " Ev, you ok" asked Sandra. " Fine, just fine" said Evelyn going to the door.   
  
It was latter that day and Evelyn was reading a book. Rafe, just returning from France watched Evelyn read a while before walking in. Evelyn looked up, it couldn't possibly be Rafe. Rafe walked in and kissed Evelyn, his saving grace. Evelyn began to cry, why was she crying thought Rafe leading her to a bench.   
  
" It's ok" said Rafe. " I am back and we are together right" asked Rafe. Danny had just walked in on the scene and was mortified how could Rafe have come back. Oh my god thought Rafe those two can't be together he thought as he stood up and told Danny to stay away from him and left, Danny followed him.  
  
Oh dear thought Evelyn what have i done.  
  
Rafe went to a bar with some of the other pilots who were congratulating when Danny walked in. " Ah look who is here" said Rafe drunk. " A toast to my friend who took care of all my interest and even my girl" said Rafe again. " It wasn't like that Rafe" said Danny trying not to yell. " You were dead Rafe" said Danny again. Rafe snickered. " You always were a rotten drunk" said Danny. " You're a lousy friend and that's a new development" replied Rafe. There was a moment of silence before Rafe attacked Danny pushing him into a table. Danny fought those trying to restrain him to get back at Rafe. Still fighting they rolled over the edge of a wall and into the sand. When a bartender called the police Danny and Rafe retreated for Danny's car.   
  
Where they talked about what happened before falling asleep. The next morning, a Sunday the two were woken up by what sounded like military planes. " Why's the damn Navy out so early on a Sunday morning" muttered Danny. Rafe looked up those weren't American, they were Japanese. " Get to the air base" screamed Rafe at Danny who was already getting the car into drive. Along the way, the picked up more pilots as some of the first bombs were being dropped on pearl harbor.   
  
Jannee too thought that the planes were from the Navy and took no notice to them as she went to see if Danny was home. He wasn't home and this worried Jannee as she heard something explode, she had to find Danny.  
  
Danny and company were meanwhile trying to get to the airplanes with out getting blown up which was hard because the Japanese were blowing them up at an alarming rate. At the current time, they were behind a little wall shooting at the Japanese. Realizing that they are getting nowhere they head back to the car to the next air base.   
  
Evelyn was rudely awoken that morning by the loud sound of a bomb being dropped. The nurses all hurried to make it out of the hospital before it was too late.   
  
Jannee didn't know where the hell Danny could of gone off to so she went to the hospital to see if she could help. The place was being bombed as many of the nurses were scurrying to the hospital, Jannee just barely got in. She located Evelyn who was trying to get patients away from the windows. They all hid under mattresses until the majority of the hospital bombing had subdued. The nurses were all trying to get things ready which was a most difficult task, things were every where as bodys were sent in. It was a mad house.  
  
Danny, Rafe, and the other pilots finally got to a few planes and began to go after the Japanese. Some of the other pilots were in a tower shooting down planes. " Wanna play chicken with the Japanese" asked Rafe. " Which way" replied Danny as they went left causing seven or so planes to hit each other and crash. Rafe then led several by the tower to be shot down. After they got all they could, they headed to the hospital.  
  
Jannee was giving blood in a small room into a coke bottle. Jannee hated needles and was trying her best not to rip it out as she watched her blood flow into the bottle.   
  
Evelyn was outside trying to differentiate who could live and who would die when someone brought her a body to check for a pulse. There was no pulse. Evelyn lifted the mob of blonde hair to discover the dead being was none other than Betty, Evelyn along with another nurse almost died.   
  
Rafe and Danny were now at the hospital trying to help when Evelyn spotted them and took them to give blood. When they walked in, they spotted Jannee giving blood too.   
  
Jannee was so glad to see her brother alive and with Rafe.   
  
Oh god thought Danny, Jannee is here and alive but god knows what she has seen. This was confirming one of Danny's worst fears.   
  
" Will all able bodies please report to the dock for rescue" were the words over the intercom. Danny, Jannee, and Rafe all went to report at the dock.   
  
Jannee was mortified at all the fire and bodies that were layed out before her eyes.   
  
Danny now was sure Jannee was going to be corrupted.  
They were assigned to a ship to get people out. A hand poked through and Jannee was holding it, the hand stopped moving the person was dead.  
  
Oh god what the hell. Tears started streaming down her face as she continued to try to get through the hull.   
  
Danny really didn't want Jannee to be here. She was crying but she was still at it, she had more tougher nerves than he had thought.  
  
  
  
a/n- ok not very good, but will have to do, please review.   
  
  



	11. cold hard death

  
It was a short time since the attack at pearl harbor and Danny and Rafe were called to Dollitle's office. " Do you know what a top secret mission is" asked Dollitle. " Yeah, a mission where you get medals but they get sent to your relatives" offered Rafe. " A top secret mission is something that has never been done before" corrected Dollitle. " Are you two up to it" " I'll go sir" answered Rafe. " Me too sir" answered Danny. " We leave tomarrow".   
  
Rafe was packing his things to go when Evelyn walked in. Great thought Rafe, she's going to ask if i know where Danny is. " Rafe, can i talk to you" asked Evelyn. " Surprised you aren't looking for Danny" replied Rafe. " I came to talk to you" exclaimed Evelyn. The two walked outside. " Rafe i choose Danny but i will always love you too" said Evelyn quietly. Rafe began to cry " why Evelyn just tell me why" whispered Rafe. " I am pregnant with Danny's child" whispered Evelyn back.   
  
Ok thought Danny, how am i going to break the news to Jannee. She is absoulutly going to hate me. That is if i come back a nasty voice in his head said. He tried to push that thought out of his head as he came to the house. He had it figured out he would ask Jannee to come to the beach with him and tell her there that way i can buy some time. He was really dreading this. Jannee would stay with Evelyn. She wasn't going to like this at all.   
  
" Hey Jannee you here" called Danny. " Yeah, I am here" said Jannee walking down the hall. " What do you say we go to the beach" asked Danny. " I was just heading over there so sure replied Jannee.   
  
The drive to the beach was a quiet one. Danny was still thinking of how he would go about telling Jannee. The drive was short and he didn't have much time to think. Jannee figured she was about to recieve some pretty bad news just by the way Danny was acting, she just didn't know what this news was.   
  
Jannee silently exited the car and went to sit on a rock where she was joined by Danny. Danny took a deep breath, she wasn't going to go for this. " Jannee, I'm going away" said Danny shakily. " Going where said Jannee absently advoiding his gaze. " I'm going on a air raid to bomb Japan" replied Danny. " I figured you would do something of this nature" said Jannee in a mono tone voice looking at the ocean. " It wasn't a suprise" added Jannee. " So your not going to do anything about it " asked Danny hoping she wouldn't. She turned to face him " I already have". " You what" exclaimed Danny hoping it wasn't so. " I found out from Rafe and I am going" said Jannee looking Danny straight in the eyes. " Your doing what" Danny said in shock. " You heard me, i already talked to Dolitle and he went for it because i can read the map well and i told him if he wanted you to go he had to let me go" finished Jannee " You are joking aren't you, please tell me you are" choked Danny. " I'm not, i told him if you go i go and if you die i die" replied Jannee. " And there's nothing you can do about it" said Jannee getting up and heading for the car followed by her bewildered brother. Danny knew this was going to be hard but this surpassed all of his previous thoughts on how this was going to go.   
  
Jannee was upset it came to this but if this is what Danny was going to do he wasn't going himself. Jannee made sure of that and she was also going to make sure he came back alive even if it was over her dead body. She had just found out that Danny was going to be a father and she was going to be an aunt.   
  
It was early the next morning and Danny, Rafe, and Jannee were waiting to board the plane to take them to the ship where they would take off. Evelyn approached and Jannee and Rafe left.   
  
" You know Evelyn, there's just one thing that scares me, you love him more than me said Danny. " I love you" said Evelyn as Danny boarded the plane with Jannee and Rafe.   
  
The plane ride there was uneventful except Jannee was on the verge of insanity, she hated flying with a passion.   
  
On the night they arrived, Danny was writting a letter to Evelyn while the others chatted. He missed her a lot.  
  
Early that day, the first thing Dolitle said was look at the person beside you, there was a good chance that they might die, Jannee and Danny looked at each other and stepped forward. Jannee's tiny size five boot and the fact that she was at least a foot shorter than every one else looked ackward.  
  
The next day Dollite came down on them hard. They had to learn to take off on a short runway if they went one foot over they would be " dead", Jannee didn't have to worry about it because all she had to do was read the map which wasn't hard for her and concentrate on not becoming ill or getting scarred. Danny and Rafe were having one hell of a time though.   
  
The mechanics to help achieve this began taking all the nooks and crannies out of the planes. The pilots were not happy about that.   
  
The next day there was a briefing telling them when and in what order in what plane they were going in. Jannee and Danny were in the same plane, Rafe was in another. " Sir if we have to crash and there are Japanese soldiers what would you do" asked Rafe. " I would first give the crew the opption of bailing then i would crash my plane into the largest possible military target i could find killing as many of those bastards as possible" replied Dolitle  
  
Early the next morning, Japanese military officers found out about the raid and they had to leave a full 16 hours early as to avoid being caught. There wasn't much fuel for each plane.   
  
As they packed themselves into the planes they began to wonder if they would make it home alive to get their medals or if they would go home in coffins and their relatives would get their medals. Dolitle told them to remember something but Jannee didn't get it. Rafe's plane took off first. The plane Jannee and Danny were in took off next. They were soon over where they were going to bomb, Jannee shut her eyes but she could still hear the bombs go off.   
  
The planes were running out of fuel fast and they were still over the ocean. It looked like they were until Rafe spotted land, one problem there were Japanese soldiers there. Danny looked around at the other people in the plane and the black broomstick they had for a tail gun. " Ok, we're gonna crash whether we like it or not so it you want to bail do it now. No one made a move to bail." Ok here we go" said Danny as he did a outside loop to conserve fuel and they began to crash. The impact was so sudden Jannee thought that her insides were being forced out of her mouth. The metal was really hot which wasn't suprising considering the fact the plane was on fire. " Danny" Jannee called. There was no answer. "Damn" swore Jannee as she pushed the debris away from her. She knew Danny had to be here somewhere. She heard someone groan not to far from her feet and she had reason to suspect it was Danny. " Danny" she whispered. " Yeah" a voice said. She knew the voice anywhere, it was Danny. She reached down found a part of his jacket and began to pull.  
  
Rafe was fairly well off considering he was in a plane crash. He had to find Danny. He despite warnings from the other pilots ran to the burning plane. When he got there he spotted Jannee pulling on Danny's jacket trying to pull him out, Rafe helped her and they got out of the Plane. Danny by far had gotten the worst of it they realized as they set Danny down. " Can you get that out of my neck" crocked Danny struggling for air. " Jannee with shaking hands pulled the piece of metal out while Rafe told Danny to hold on. With zero warning, a gun butt hit Rafe in the head and Japanese began to capture people. Danny was tied to a metal yoke and Jannee was fighting against some soldier who had around the middle. She was cussing the soldier out but he didn't understand and thought she was begging for mercy which she wasn't, the soldiers laughed at Jannee. Rafe's hand slipped into his pocket to find a gun he began to shot the soldiers one by one. Danny tossed his head back and knocked the soldier detaining him to the ground he was out cold. The soldier holding Jannee was very unwise, he put his hand over her mouth giving her the perfect opportunity to bite him. He ran away. The last soldier had his gun aimed at Rafe and just as he shot the gun, Danny jumped in the way taking a bullet to the chest and abdomen. Rafe shot that soldier and went to untie Danny.   
  
Jesus Christ thought Jannee. How could they shot Danny. He doesn't even know he is a father yet. Curse the Japanese thought Jannee as she began to whisper words of comfort to Danny. " I'm so cold" chocked Danny. " Hang on" said Rafe. " I'm not gonna make it" whispered Danny. " Sure you are" said Rafe. " Your going to be a father" said Rafe. "Yeah and I'm going to be an aunt" whispered Jannee. " Tell Evelyn i love her" said Danny who knew he was going to die. " Rafe your going to be the father" gasped Danny. " No Danny" struggled Rafe between tears. " Jannee" he said reaching his hand to her face where she rested her hand over it, " You are going to make it out of here, and have a real nice family Jannee" promise me that. " I don't want you to die Danny" said Jannee chocking back more tears. " Promise me Jannee" " I promise" said Jannee solemly. " I love you" were the last words that Daniel Walker ever spoke.  
  
Evelyn eagerly awaited the return of the three who went on the raid. First came Rafe, then Jannee, then a crude box, a coffin. Evelyn ran to Rafe and cried. Jannee looked about dazed. This is where her and her brother should be together, he was dead. She looked at the coffin as Evelyn picked up his jacket. Evelyn gave Jannee a hug. It looked as though Evelyn was about to have that baby.  
  
  
  
a/n- this is weird and i doubt that they are going to let a 13 yr old girl in the military but o well. 


	12. Burrial and lost letters

  
It was about two days since the death of Danny and Jannee, Rafe, and Evelyn, were back in Tennessee. The funeral was scheduled for the next mornining.   
  
Jannee had kept the unfinished letter to Evelyn. She was going to give it to her after the funeral.   
  
Dinner that night was a quiet afair, each person having thoughts on one single person, Danny. There was so much grief and regret at the table Jannee thought that she would throw up. They all bid each other good-night early.  
  
The next morning was a cool December morning. Jannee wore the dress that she had bought. Rafe had painfully dug the hole last night. Now all they had to do was put the coffin in. They all hauled the coffin to the hole wordlessly and gently placed it in.   
  
They all just stood silently after throwing a handful of dirt over the casket.   
  
Jannnee and Evelyn began to hear the unfamilar words of a song in thier heads, it was the same song.  
  
" When i think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause i was blessed   
To get to have you in my life  
When i look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
IN my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere i am, there you'll be   
  
Well you showed me how to feel   
Feel the sky was in my reach  
And i always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
IN my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere i am, there you'll be   
  
Cause i always saw in you my light, my strength  
And i want to thank you now  
For all the ways you were right there for me  
You were always right there for me  
For always"  
  
  
Evelyn cried, she missed Danny so much. Sure she loved Rafe but what about her unborn child and Jannee. This was far to much.  
  
God, why did Danny have to go thought Jannee through tears that she had tried to hold back but failed. I should have never let him go. She wanted to die right there but the only reason she didn't was because of her promise to Danny.   
  
Rafe looked down at where is best friend lie, he in all reality should be there, if Danny hadn't intervened that would have been him. It should of been him.  
  
Rafe looked around and began to burry Danny. When he was done Jannee knelt down and stuck the head stone over the grave of her beloved brother. She would never forget him or any of the horrid war scenes that still played in her head.  
  
They soon after crying all they could went in. Rafe and Evelyn sat down on the couch starring blankly in front of them; Jannnee went to find the letter she had saved for Evelyn. As she pulled it out of her suit case, she found one with " Jannee" written across the envelope, how did it get there?  
  
Jannee solemnly walked down the stairs to where Rafe and Evelyn were sitting. She silently handed the letter to Evelyn and went back up stairs to read her letter.   
  
Dear Jannee, You may be wondering why this is here, i slipped it in your suit case just in case i didn't make it. I just wanted to let you know how much i love you. Even if i don't make it you will go on whether you like it or not, hear me? When we were younger Jannee, you were all I had. I felt so bad to watch dad beat you like that, sometimes i thought you would be a corrupted child but you were stronger than that. I thank you for sacrificing yourself against my will to come with me, i needed you. I have to go now, they called us in for the briefing as you already knew. Bye.  
  
Love, Danny  
  
Jannee silently put the letter in the thing she had been writing in, her poetry book. She knew it would always be safe there.  
  
Evelyn read the letter with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to think.  
  
Rafe looked at the letter, he recognized it as the letter Danny was writing on the ship.  
  
  
  
  
a/n- i know i know stupid, but o well please review! I think there will be another chap or two! Wait i own nothing except Jannee or so i think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. three yrs latter

It was three years latter, Jannee was sixteen. Danny Jr. had grown up to be a rambunctious three year old who loved to hear stories about Danny Sr. from Jannee. He really didn't get them but he still enjoyed them.  
  
Evelyn was again pregnant with a second child, this one was Rafe's.  
  
Jannee was really happy that Danny was going to have a stepsister and that everything was going ok, but she still had a constant ache in her heart. She still hadn't fully moved on. Jannee often went to Danny's grave site to talk to him. She could almost remember the first time when she told him she couldn't go on when a soft breeze blew her hair and she could almost feel him hug her. Now that was were she took all her pain, problems and hate. Underneath it all she had become a hateful person at times. She sighed and looked around her. Danny played in an airplane made out of a barrel, and Rafe and Evelyn sat on a bench watching him. She really wished she could move on.   
  
  
a/n- this is a short chapter, i think i will write one more in a sec. i own nothing except Jannee i think.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. a promise kept

  
Jannee was now twenty and she was engaged to a nice man by the name of Jason DeWitt. She was also pregnant with her first child.   
  
Danny jr. was now seven yrs old and Evelyn jr. was five.  
  
Danny jr. now understood the things that Jannee used to tell him when he was younger. Before he thought Danny sr. was like some kind of made up super hero like on tv, not to long ago he realized it wasn't he was his biological father.   
  
That night, Jannee drove down to where Danny was burried to talk to him.  
  
" Danny you know how you wanted me to get married and have a family" whispered Jannee, " I started one" added Jannee tearfully. " I just recently got engaged to a man named Jason DeWitt, but i think i will keep my maiden name and if you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant, just thought you would like to know" she said as she got up after kissing his headstone. She began walking against the cool breeze to her car when she turned around and began to talk again. " You know Danny, I'm afraid to get married, you won't be there to walk me down the isle like i wanted you to" chocked Jannee gasping for breath as she stood up and ran to her car.  
  
  
a/n- i know not very good but i will write an epilogue i own nothing!!  
  



	15. Epilouge

  
  
Jannee got married to Jason and they had one child, a little girl named Ann after Jannee's middle name. Jannee continued to spend substantial amounts of time at Danny's grave sight talking to him still trying to relieve the pain that still lived deep within her heart. Jannee made sure that Ann knew about what a brave man her uncle Danny was. Jannnee died at age 57.  
Ann grew up around Danny jr, and Evelyn jr, the three were the best of friends. Ann grew up to marry a man named Eugene and have three children named Jannee jr, Kate, and Ben. She changed her last name to walker at this time. All her children and there children and so on knew the story of Daniel Walker.  
  
  
a/n- done at last! I own nothing except the obvious. Please review!  



End file.
